


Best B-day ever!

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, Cute Kids, Cute Nico, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Nico, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Solangelo Babies, True Love, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: Finalmente, è arrivato il 28 gennaio e, come un certo figlio di Apollo sa, con questo giorno è giunto anche il compleanno di Nico di Angelo. Cosa si inventerà Will Solace per sorprendere il figlio di Ade?





	Best B-day ever!

Quella mattina del 28 gennaio, per la prima volta il sole entrò nella cabina numero tredici, dedicata al lugubre dio della morte, Ade. Il perché i raggi caldi della stella gialla passassero attraverso la finestra e non incontrassero l’ostacolo delle scure tende nere, era chiaro: Will Solace.   
Il giovane figlio di Apollo aveva deciso che quella mattina sarebbe passato a dare il buongiorno al suo figlio di Ade preferito, Nico. Si dava il caso infatti, che il suddetto ragazzo, quel giorno compiva gli anni e Will aveva tutta l’intenzione di sorprenderlo. Conosceva Nico a tal punto da sapere che per svegliarlo non sarebbero bastate le cannonate, figuriamoci un paio di raggi di sole.   
Grazie ai geniali fratelli Stoll, si era intrufolato nella cabina che era l’alba, aveva aperto le tende e, tutto molto silenziosamente, aveva appoggiato sul tavolo in mogano una tortina con una candelina sopra. Stava per accenderla quando si accorse di non avere con sé l’accendino e nemmeno un fiammifero. Pensò che Nico potesse averne uno così iniziò a cercare per tutta la cabina, tirando in aria maglie nere e jeans strappati. Spostò la spada appoggiata ad un comodino per poter aprire il cassetto, quando la lama rovinò a terra, sbattendo il ferro dello Stige su una statuina che rappresentava Ade. Il terribile fracasso provocato dalla caduta fece svegliare Nico di soprassalto. I suoi occhi scuri vagarono allarmati per la stanza e le pupille si dilatarono quando incontrarono il raggio di luce proveniente dalla finestra. Si calmò non appena vide Will, le mani dietro la schiena e un sorriso colpevole come di chi è stato appena beccato a fare qualcosa di proibito.  
\- Sei tu, Solace. Per tutti gli dei, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! – il figlio di Ade si alzò dal letto e camminò con passo incerto fino alla finestra per chiudere le tende.   
\- Sono sei anni che ti conosco e ancora mi chiami Solace? A questo punto mi aspettavo che tu iniziassi a chiamarmi per nome! – Nico però non lo ascoltava più. Aveva appena notato la tortina con la candela spenta, sul tavolo. Si era del tutto dimenticato del suo compleanno. Nico si girò a guardare Will che sorrideva soddisfatto.  
\- Buon compleanno, Nico! – Will pensò che anche in quell’istante, appena sveglio, il figlio di Ade era veramente bello; i cappelli neri e più spettinati del solito gli ricadevano sulla fronte e sugli occhi scuri e profondi come l’ossidiana, un tempo tristi e vuoti, ora più vivaci e quasi felici, sotto di essi però le pesanti occhiaie non accennavano a voler andarsene. La maglia che indossava, di un paio di taglie più grande, aveva il solito teschio bianco che risaltava su tutto quel nero. L’unica cosa diversa dal solito erano le labbra sottili, di solito rivolte verso il basso in una smorfia di insoddisfazione o di tristezza; ma adesso si curvavano in un dolce sorriso, timido e insicuro, come se non fosse abituato a far mostra di sé.   
\- Grazie. Sol… - Will aveva alzato un sopracciglio come a dire: “Ancora?” e Nico si riprese: - Will. – Il figlio di Apollo rispose al sorriso e, dato che non riuscì a resistere, si avvicinò al moro e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. Nico sembrava così minuto che quasi si sorprese a sentire i muscoli delle spalle, segno di lunghi allenamenti con la spada, tesi per ricambiare la stretta. Quel ragazzo così piccolo e all’apparenza insignificante era un pozzo di doti nascoste. Quello che lasciò più incredulo Will però, fu che Nico lo stava abbracciando, lui che era così restio al contatto fisico, stava stringendo le sue braccia forti intorno al corpo di Will, legandosi dietro la sua schiena. Il figlio di Apollo desiderò di rimanere in quella comoda posizione per tutta la vita, godendo per sempre del calore che percepiva provenire da quel semplice gesto. Fu proprio Nico, come si era aspettato, a staccarsi per primo ma solo per poter riattaccarsi al biondo in un altro modo. Del tutto inaspettatamente, Nico posò con delicatezza le sue labbra sottili su quelle calde di Will. Così, prima che il moro potesse cambiare idea, Will approfondì il bacio e infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli corvini, portando i loro volti ancora più vicini. Le sensazioni che provò il figlio di Apollo furono immense, non era mai stato così felice in tutta la sua vita, e di cose belle ne aveva vissute ma nessuna era paragonabile al sentire le labbra di Nico premere dolcemente sulle sue, guardarsi negli occhi e comunicarsi tutto il loro affetto.  
\- È decisamente il miglior compleanno in assoluto, grazie a te. – Nico gli sorrise e tornò a baciarlo mentre il sole li illuminava con i suoi caldi raggi anche attraverso le spesse tende nere.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, lo so. Il compleanno di Nico è stato il 28 gennaio, ma nonostante le mille sveglie e i mille promemoria, me ne sono dimenticata. Spero di essermi fatta perdonare con questa piccola storia.  
> A presto!


End file.
